Lagrimas de vampiro
by gallagher-sister
Summary: Nadie puede sentir igual que ella, nadie entiende su amargura y su sufrimiento, y nadie sabrá a quien pertenece su corazón, nadie comprenderá por que su naturaleza la destinó a las sombras.Historia rapida apartir del 5to
1. Katrine la semi Vampiro

,Hola, gracias por elegir este fic para leer, espero que se entretengan un poquillo leyendolo y entrando un poco a mi mente. Exactamente este es mi ultimo día de vacaciones, y son las 2:33 am, y hasta ahora me entró la inspiracion para comenzar a escribir esto que le tengo ganas desde hace tiempo.

Bueno, hay Spoilers del 5to libro, y lo complementé con las mejores teorias que encontré. Espero que les gusme mucho nn.

Mi personaje Central:

**_Katrine Montiel Journuit (Personaje Fiction)_**, de naturaleza medio vampiro (mitad vampiro mitad muggle) cabello largo chino y negro, piel palida, ojos muy marcados color azul cielo con pestañas intensas, facciones muy finas, y muy delgada. 16 años de edad y debajo de sus labios rojo obscuro sobresalian lijeramente dos colmillos blancos.

Era una tarde soleada en el castillo, todos los chicos terminaron sus clases y descansaron en las afueras de Hogwarts. Escepto por aquella solitaria sombra negra que todas las tardes permanecía en la sala común de Ravenclaw. Katrine, su naturaleza le impedía salír a tomar sol junto con los otros alumnos de Hogwarts, incluyendo sus amigas.

Era lamentable, y cruelmente dolorozo ver a los demas chicos de su grado sociabilizar, jugar, coquetearse e incluso molestarse bajo el abrigo de la luz solar. Katrine no podía hacerlo, su piel apenas aguantaba el sol algunos minutos antes se ver como se empezaba a agrietar. Pero ya se había vuelto costumbre, ver a los demas desde su ventana en la torre de ravenclaw, mientras hacía retratos de todo.

Particularmente ese día hacía el retrato de un chico griffindor que estaba con sus amigos , casi siempre, con un libro. Por aluna razón este chico le transmitía tranquilidad y simpatía, pero era tan timida que sus amistades se limitaban a los de su casa en Ravenclaw, no había forma de conocer aquél muchacho misterioso y apuesto de Griffindor.

Bajó a la biblioteca de Howgarts, seguramente sus amigas estarían ahí despues de andar un rato afuera. Sostenía su bolcillo negro de franajas blancas como siempre,donde tenía dulces de sangre, se dirigía hacia las escaleras que apenas tomaban su lugar y antes de que se diera cuenta un sujeto estaba a su lado, no prestó mucha atención a ello y siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca.

¿Ya vieron- dijo una de sus amigas- Se hace llamar Voldemort, el señor obscuro- leía en el periodico- tiene aliados que enmascaran su identidad y sostienen la idea de la purificación de la sangre-

Que horror- respondió otra de ellas

Yo no creo que sea de preocuperse, el ministerio se encargará de ello, despues de todo,son unos cuantos contra el ministerio-

Hola- Saludó Katrine- ¿Que hay de nuevo en el periodico-

Un grupo de racistas sangre limpia están amenazando a familias mezcladas- contestó una de ellas

Ho eso esta cruel- Katrine respondió- Gracias a dios mi familia está en Francia-

No te preocupes Katrine, quisaz solo sean familias de sangre muggle-

Mientras tando en un pasillo cerca de la Biblioteca se encontraban 3 amigos de Griffindor que recien subían

¿Como van las cosas en casa, Cornamenta- preguntó el chico Peter, gordito de cabello rubio

Geniales, Sirius es como el hermano que nunca tube y mi madre dice que la casa a tomado demaciada vida con él- respondió el moreno de lentes

Supongo que la mamá de Sirius y tu mamá no han hablado al respecto- comentó Remus, el chico castaño que sosteía varios libros en sus brazos

Que va- James respondió- Ni se han preocupado en mandarle algo, mi madre se preocupa mas por él que su madre, mira hasta le ha mandado ropa nueva- Mostró un sueter envuerto con papél de china café amarrado con un cordón obscuro-Ahí estas- James dijo mirando enfrente cuando vió a Sirius venir -Mira lo acaba de mandar mamá- Le entregó el paquete

Gracias James- Sirius lo tomó y lo acomodó en su mochila para luego mostrar el profeta- Miren, de nuevo ese sujeto Voldemort, antes de irme de casa, me enteré que está buscando aliados en familias puras, como la mia-

Te fuiste justo a tiempo- habló Peter

Pero, no entiendo, ¿piensa destruir familia por familia mezclada-Remus preguntó a Sirius -Pero si es una estupidez, mira que ir contra todo el ministerio...-

Tiene mas aliados de los que parece- Sirius cortó a Remus- La gran mayoría de familias puras están neutras, pero con inclinación hacia la conservación de la pureza de la sangre, o simplemente se sienten superiores a las sangre sucias... como los Slytherins- todos miraron de reojo a la pandilla de Slytherins de la esquina

Y hablando de Slytherins- James cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa de malicia

Hola Severus- Sirius se dirigió mientras acomodó su mochila en la silla mas proxima

¡Dejenme en paz-Chilló Snape que se encontraba solo

queriamos saludarte- rió falsamente James

Alejensé- volvió a chillar Severus

Huy que caracter- Sirius le dijo en tono burlón -Quizas esto te ayude a mejorar tus modales- dijo mientras le apuntó con la varita y una leve flamilla amarillenta se dirigió a Snape-

El chico de cabello grazoso y largo se fué tan rapido como pudo con su bolita de Slytherin, algo asustado por no saber que le habian puesto estos niños de Griffindor. Pronto comenzó a sentir que una burbuja salió de su trasero

Ja ja ja ja ja- rió una de las amigas de Katrine apuntando al trasero de Snape y todas al unisolo voltearon a ver aquel chico que no entendía bien lo que pasaba-

Es tan patetico- dijo otra de ellas mientras carcajeó sin disimulo

Jajajaja- estaba rebotado de la risa Sirius mientras veían al podre Snape intentar no soltar borbujas por el trasero , torpemente Peter reía tambien ,mientras Lupin lazaba sus acostumbradas miradas desaprobatorias pero al mismo tiempo disimulaba leer para no soltar su carcajada-

Casi toda la bilioteca tenía la vista en Snape que estaba lleno de burbujas que fratulentamente salian de su trasero sin poder contenerlas.

Katrine le pareció humillante la escena, quería reir a un tiempo pero al otro no podía sentir mas que lastima por el muchacho que era una burla de todos ahí, y dirigía miradas timidas especialemnte a esa mesa de Ravenclaws que no dejaba de carcajear. Pronto su vista se iluminó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, su chico misterioso de Griffindor estaba a escasos metros de ella leyendo un libro, al parecer indiferente a lo que pasara con Snape y ella no pudo resistir mas curiocidad por él. ¿Un chico que no se burlaba de Severus, seguramente un chico mucho mas maduro, que le era totalmente ajeno aquellos insultos, a diferencia de sus amigos que estaban retorciendose de la risa, un chico probablemente, romantico, brillante, astuto, leal, analitico y centrado, y por ser de Grffindor, tambien valiente...

Repentinamente Remus dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa donde Katrine y sus amigas, como si el estubiese escuchando la mente de Katrine, y enseguida se ruborizó aun mas que Snape que tenía miles de borbujas flotando alrededor de él, e inconcientemente volteó a ver a sus amigos. Los cuales ahora estaban enfrente de una pelirroja de Griffindor.

¡James- gritó Lily enojada- Pero ¿que estás haciendole-

¿Que no es ovbio- respondió este terminando de reir

James , miralo! es el bufón de todos, deshasle el hechizo-

No fuí yo- James dijo - Fué Sirius

Vamos Evans- Sirius le dijo a la pelirroja- Admite que es buena la broma-

Basta- Lily volvió a gritar- ya lo humillaron bastante,quitenle el hechizo-

Solo si aceptas salir con migo- se apresuró picaramente James con una sonrisa inocente

NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS- Lily se horrorizó indignada- eres demaciado infantil James, demaciado desilucionante, ademas de que tu arrogancia se huele a kilometros-

¿Quieres que lo dejemos en paz- flick! James lanzó el contra hechizo en Snape y este dejó de burbujear, mientras los demás alumnos terminaron sus ultiams risas y se fueron al terminar su espectaculo- Ahí tienes, ahora ¿podemos salir-

Huy- ella se tragó coraje- Eres increible, PORSUPUESTO QUE NO-terminó de decir mientras se fué enojadisima.

Mujeres- Sirius dijo mientras veía a Lily irse- ¿Quien las entiende- se sentó y miró a la mesa de las ravenclaws

Miro hacia aquí-Preguntó una de ellas emocionada- esta mirando hacia aquí!

Dios ese Black derrite con la mirada- otra dijo despues de reir tontamete- Black sacaba algo de su mochila, una bolsa, y se encaminó haica la mesa de las ravenclaws

Tranquilas niñas quí biene, nadie actue como tonta-Todas sacaron su espejo y maquillaje escepto por Katrine que estaba demaciado ocupada en sus pensamientos sobre Lipin

Black se acercó a la mesa, y sopresivamente se dirigió hacia Katrine

Toma- le dió una bolsa- Se te cayeron camino a la biblioteca-

Ho- un poco avergonzada - gracias- vió su bolsa de dulces de sangre y rapidamente su pulso se aceleró inundandola de verguenza...

Mis dulces-se dijo dentro de sí -los que me delatan- sus ojos se abrieron lo mas que pudieron-¿Y si le dice a su amigo- dirigió una vista rapida a Lupin

Que ¿pasa algo-Sirius preguntó al ver tan extraño comportamiento de la chica

Nada , nada- tapó su boca para que Sirius no notara sus colmillos y rió. Tontamente las amigas rieron tambien cuando Sirius torpemente les alcanzó un vistazo y dirijió a todas una mueca con un leve sonrisita de la cual todas derritieron a la vez.

Katrine con timidez guardó sus dulces en su mochila sin quitar la vista de Remus que seguía leyendo su libro.

Esa misma noche, leía un articulo de la revista corazón de bruja mientras sus amigas se preparaban para dormir en la habitacion de chicas ravenclaw. En su atenta lectura vió un artículo que le llamó la atencion:

_**"Encuentra el amor sin necesidad de filtros amorosos"**_

Buenas noches muchachas- dijo una de ellas mientras sopló su vela y se cobijó

Buenas noches- la otra respondió mientras terminó de entrensar una coleta en su hombro

Katrine no mantubo ensendida su varita con un lumus ignorando la molesta luz para la incomodidad del sueño

_Un buen remedio que todas las jovenes están usando ahora para encontrar al muhcacho de su vida, no es mas que una guía sin necesidad de hechizos enrredozos, pocimas apestosas ni conjuros complicados, un simple ritual que Madame Doocketong descubrió hace unos años, y es tan simple, idefenso e inocente que está al alcance de cualquier bruja joven._

Katerine no evitó disimular algo de entusiasta curiocidad, aun cuando solía suponer que esos eran remedios denigrantemente desesperados...

_La noche de luna llena, a las 12 de la noche, di a lo alto "muestrame al mejor prospecto" enseguida lanza petalos al aire en direccion de alguna laguina, rio o mar. La direccion por las cuales los petalos te señalen, es la direccion en donde se encuentra tu chico._

_Bien, bruja, fue dado el tip, usalo para bien y ¡DIVIERTETE!_

Pero...- miró la ventana que era la entrada de la luz azulada que alumbraba el marco de la misma. Apagó su varita y se lebantó de su cama para alcanzar mejor la vista del cielo.

Ahí estaba, tan grande, redonda y hermosa como cada mes

Son las 11:20...Tengo tiempo-una sonrriza ilumino junto la luna su rostro vampirezco

Disfrutaba cada instande fuera del castillo, a la sombra de la noche , claro. pues era su unica opción. Pero esa noche particularmente fresca le puso de buen humor.

Alcanzó los petalos de un tulipán y a orillas del rio juntó delicadamente ambos talones desnudos sobre el pasto, alzó la vista a la luna y a las olas que la reflejaban -Muestrame mi prospecto- dijo ella en voz tan timida y baja que apenas era audible entre la quietud de la escena.

Los petalos fueron removidos por el aire hacia el cielo, como recogidos por el mismo Dios. Y danzando en el aire, llamativos y resplandecientes con su color rosa reposaron en el agua , formando una ilera apuntando claramente frente a la vampiresa.

Una grave desilucion, o apuntaba a ella misma o detras de ella, que era la entrada al bosque Prohivido.

Lo sabía- se dijo a si misma- Destinada a la soledad, ni siquiera hay alguien con quien pueda estar que se sea capaz de aceptar su cruel naturaleza.

Cabisbaja y entristecida dió media vuelta, se repetía varias veces -Esas cosas no funcionan- pero parecía ser inutil ocultarse a si misma la verdad... -¿Un perro- paró de golpé cuando vió tras ella un perro corriendo hacia ella y no solo eso era seguido por detras por ¡HOMBRE LOBO!

La sangre recorrió tan veloz como un cuarto de pestañeo hacia su cabeza, se inmovilizaron sus extremidades y su cara palideció aun mas que hasta se podía confundir con la luna. Su respiración se aceleró al grado que no era suficiente la inalación por la nariz y sintió el cuerpo en llamas.

El Perro hiva hacia ella sin dejar de ladrar histericamente, pero era incapaz hasta de mover la vista pudo ver casi su vida pasar en 3 segundos. Cuando entró en razon y por fin pudo moverse retrocedió un talón hacia atras. Pero alcanzó a tocar el lago, que estaba extremadamente frio. Sus musculos no obedecieron su mente, mas bien su instinto y corrió como pocas veces en su vida, hacia el castillo.

Inutilmente ordenaba a sus piernas a subir su potencia maxima, su corazón estaba a punto de estallar. Sentía el rugido del lobo cada vez mas cerca, no podía permitirse voltear hacia atras. Así que solamente dependía de su instinto de supervivencia natural, huir.

El lobo estaba a unos centimetros tra, ella unos segundos mas tarde, el terror se hizo insoportable, era la hora, su hora había llegado. No lo pudo evitar, volteó hacia tras, para ver por reflejo el ocico repulsivo y atemorizante de su ascecino, quien en ese instante saltó sobre ella. Acorralandola , cual presa. sentía sus garras sobre sus hombros y su alinto sobre su cara.

Su respiración de la que salían gimos se hizo incontrolable, por su agitacion y a la vez por su miedo. Sentía el frió de sus pies hasta en los huesos, su corazón hasta en la piel y el aliento calido y aterrador del lobo en su rostro...


	2. Juego de vista

Tenía miedo, un miedo indescriptible, la rendida actitud de la muerte se apoderó de ella. Sus conjeladas extremidades estaban estaticas, inmoviles y blancas.

El hombre lobo estaba sobre ella admirandola cual festín, oliendo sus cabellos, su cara y su cuello a grandes aspiraciones y ligeros rugidos.

El cuarto olfateo de la bestia lo hizo retroceder, y soltar el aire de golpe, como si se tratase de algún alimento en mal estado y mansamente el lobo se alejó indiferente, como si ella se tratase de algun otro objeto inofensivo.

A duras penas de mantener la respiración y poder regresar el corazón a su pulso normal se levantó con un tembloteo en sus brazos y piernas.

Su mente entró en sí, carburba como extrañamente no lo hizo segundos antes y cayó en la cuenta que el lobo no come carne de vampido o en su defecto medio vampiro.

El fallido hechizo pasó a nada en su experiencia de aquella noche, vió su muerte delante ella, y comprobó su poca fé en el tan inculcado Dios católico de su madre.

El día sielnció mas de costumbre, relataba y analizaba internamente lo que pudo haber sido su vida si hubiese muerto, deprimentemente patetico.

Miraba desde su ventana, veía a aquellos chicos de griffindor, tan agraciados y alegres, -ojala pudiese algún día estar ahí como ellos, riendo y bromeando bajo la cobija solar- pensó para si misma, mientras dibujaba a aquel castaño intelectual bajo el roble, lo firmó como de costumbre _"Katrine Montiel" _cualquiera creiría que lo hubiese hecho un dibujante profecional con semejante facilidad que la muchacha tenía en el dibujo. Lo guardó bajo su cama, junto los demas.

Esa noche en la cena bajó junto con sus amigas con sus ropas casuales. Ella tenía sus acostumbradas modalidades goticas renacentistas, un estilo muy usado en el mundo magico.

Ho ese Sirius, es tan guapo- decía una de las amigas desde la mesa ravenclaw

Yo lo he visto con una chaketa ajustada, y se vé para comerselo con la viasta- Otra siguió

Bajen la voz- otra se preocupó cuando vió que Sirius dió un vistazo para la mesa de ravenclaw- creo que nos escucha-

No creo que nos escuche- otra repuso

Claro que si, el oido capta cuando dicen tu nombre-otra comenzó hablar

Mientras discutían sus amigas Katrine se internó en si misma para ver detenidamente Remus. Cada movimiento que hacía al comer, su quijada masticando y sus mechas de pelo en su coleta varonil. Cada parpadeo y suave movimiento al encajar en su tenerdor su aliemnto, como camara lenta podía fijarse detalle a detalle en aquel chico cuando bruscamente el miró hacia ella

Fijaron ambos la vista, ella ahora estaba un poco avergonzada, pero disimuló la vista hacia Sirius Black, que estaba justo a lado de Remus.

Después bajó la vista a su plato de comida y continuó a prestar atencion en la charla con sus amigas

Si, claro que nos escucha cada vez que hablamos de él cuando está serca-

Si sobre todo se vé en nuestro comportameinto, comenzamos todas a reir y verlo de reojo-

¿Se sentirá acosado por nosotras?-

Creo que están hablando de tí- Decía James a Sirius desde la mesa de griffindor

¿Por que lo dices?- este preguntó

No dejan de mirarte, incluso, aquella freaky-girld- rió un poco James mietras le cerró el ojo y le dió un codazó

No creo que le guste a aquella chica, es ese tipo de mujer que le atrae sujetos como Snape-

Anda, ¿que haz dico, ¿tu cres que alguien se interesa por Snape?-

Bueno me refiero a que aquella, es mas, misteriosa que sus amigas, le ha de agradar un sujeto extraño-

No, amigo mio, le atraes tu, eres un imán hasta para del tipo de hagrid- rió un poco- cuidado que Maxime podría ir tras de ti-

No es verdad, no me ha mirado-

Remus- llamó James - ¿a quien ha mirado aquella de negro?-

A Sirius- respondió este indiferente

¿Lo vez, no son ideas mias, te ha mirado a ti-

Es bonita la muchacha- Peter tambien le cerró el ojo a Sirius

Las traes a todas muertas- James rió nuevamente

Terminaron de cenar y todos fueron hacia sus respectivas casas

Katrine- Sirius habló desde la salida del comedor

Algo avergonzada y sorprendida la vapiro fué hasta él

¿Que pasa?- preguntóalgo timida

Hoy no te he visto en el descanso- dijo este con una sonrisa

ho.. estaba en la biblioteca, ¿para que me querías?- preguntó sorprendida

Yo... solo, te quería preguntar-

¿Aja?-

Si no te gustaría ...decirme donde compraste esos dulces- dijo con un tono flauteado

¿Para que quieres ese tipo de dulces?- preguntó ella con temor mientras pensaba-: _LO SABE, LO SABE, SE DIÓ CUENTA, LE DIRÁ A SU AMIGO Y ME ODIARÁ_:-

Por que yo tambien compro de esos- Dijo Sirius improvisadamente

¿QUE?- ella preguntó -:_NO PUEDE SER VAMPIRO, ÉL SIEMPRE ESTÁ BAJO EL SOL, ooo SOLO QUE..._:-

Si son buenos solo que los he buscado por todo Hogsmade y no los he encontrado- Dedía este

Sirius, los venden en la seccion de Vampiros- dijo ella

que?... que?... vampiros?- ahora él era el sorprendido

Hola perdón me he tardado media eternidad lo sé! jajajaja pero es la maldita escuela y todos esos trabajos ¬¬ bueno aqui les respondo a todas

**janblack : **Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi fic, no es una vampia al 100 por 100, es medio vampira, tiene unas habilidades y no muy bien desarrolladas.Mucha Suerte y Besos

**alex black bird :** Muchas gracias! a mi tambien me gustan las historias de vampiros. Me gustaría leer tu fic pero no lo he encontrado. Me facina Sirius así que ten muy seguro que aparecerá mucho en el fic ;). Mucha suerte y Besos

**Nela: **Muchas gracias, espero que tambien te guste este segundo capitulo, mucha suerte y besos

Muchas gracias a todas, espero que sigan leyendo byes hasta la proxima semana


	3. en la madrugada

Capitulo 3

**E N... L A...M A D R U G A D A**

¿¿¿Dulces de Vampiro?-Preguntó sorprendido Black

pues, si?- Katrine respondió insegura

jejeje- rió nerviosamente Black-Son muy buenos, no?-

Katrine no le podía apartar la vista, con el cejo fruncido "¿Black, black bebe sangre, pero si él es total y completamente mago", -Si son, muy buenos- respondió

Acaso tu...- preguntó inseguramente Black -tu... a ti, ¿tambien te gusta la sangre?-custinó con obvia inseguridad e incomodidad

Digamos que... es un plagtillo exotico para el paladar exigente, y poco común-Rió ,acompañada con otra risa falsa y con ligero nerviosismo de Sirius

¡No puedo creerlo!-Decía Black mientras caminaban en el pasillo junto a James-¡Bebe sangre!-dijo como si no entendiera lo que pasaba

¿Bebe sangre?-preguntó como si se imaginara lo peór

¡Si! compra dulces de sangre-

Espera, espera- James paró he hizo un ademán con ambas manos colocando los dedos sobre su palma en señal de alto-¡tiempo fuera!... Aquella chica, nunca sale de su cuarto, a no ser a la hora de clases y la comida, tiene la piel ... nieve, casi casi puedes notar como funciona su cuerpo por dentro... ademas de que ... bebe sangre, ¿no te parece sospechozo?-

Bueno, estoy seguro que realmente es Freaky,-

¿Dime como demonios te puede gustar alguien como ella, si eres asechado por las mas hermosas y NORMALES chicas de Hogwarts!-

Bueno quizas por eso me atrae, ella es totalemnte diferente y todo un misterio-

Anda, Katrine, Sirius no te preguntó por tus dulces-Vennia una de las amigas Ravenclaw de Katine le decía- Sirius no puede estar interesado en dulces de sangre-

Bueno , quizas solo preguntó por curiocidad-Katrine le respondió-

Pero ¿no te ha mencionado nada de nosotras verdad?-Wendy, otra de las ravenclaw le preguntó

No, nada-

Solo te pregntó por los dulces, ¿nada mas?-

si-

Pero, a ti no te interesa Sirius ¿verdad?-se le acercó seriamente Sherly la cuarta ravenclaw

No, no es mi tipo- Katrine terminó de decir.

Era día de visita a Hogsmade, todas las ravenclaws se habían ido con sus mejores vestidos, querían impresionar a Black, siempre tenían la esperanza de conocerlo en Las Tres Escobas, Katrin por otro lado, se quedó en la biblioteca a leer un poco de literatura antigua para entretenerse todo el tiempo que estaría sola. Se fué en una mesa solitaria, había poca gente ahí, así que se alegró tendria mucha tranquilidad para leer.

Despues de algunos parraflos de texto escuchó un ruido de alboroto que le distrajo la lectura al otro lado del librero, el rincón mas escondido.

No es seguro traernos esto aquí- Se escuchó la voz de Lupin con preocupación

No te preocupes, nadie está al pendiente de lo que traemos, a nadie le importa-Black dijo despreocupado

Katrine no pudo ignorar su curiocidad

Mira es muy riesgoso, no quiero que nadie sepa mi... tu sabes, mi problema-Lupin volvió a decir preocupado

Nadie se enterará-James apoyó a Sirius

Nos falta recorrer estos lugares- Sirius decía- Para completar el mapa cruzaremos ahí , y tambien aquí-

Espera, espera, esto queda cerca de los dormitorios Ravenclaw- Peter dijo

Katrine abrió muchos los ojos, su curiocidad la mataba, ¿De que hablaban estos chicos? ¿Que problema de Lupin? que tenía que ver la luna llena

Bueno, llegaremos como a las 5 am, no creo que a esa hora esté un Ravenclaw despierto y vagando por sus pasillos, no habrá problema-James respondió

Lo mismo dijiste la otra vez en el lago, y mira que por poco alguien muere-Peter le dijo

No era un alumno, quizas fué una criatura del bosque- Sirius respondió- ni le lamió, no era mago...

Solo había una cosa que cruzó por la mente de Katrine, -¡Ellos tambien vieron al hombre lobo!-

Ahora mas que convencida, no le impotaba que pasaría, si aquellos tenían un plan para atrapar aquel lobo, robar algo en el castillo... Estaba involucrada, ella tambien habia visto algo y se moría de curiocidad de saber que pasaba.

Eran las 5 AM, Katrine tenía puesta una gabardina gotica negra rallada con blanco, tenía en su mano una paleta de sangre y caminaba de un lugar a otro repasando su plan...

¿Que están haciendo aquí?... no no eso se escucha muy entrometido... nisiquiera se que voy a decir, Remus pensará que soy idiota- se regañaba a si misma -Podria decirles que yo vi un hombre lobo-... pero algo le llamó la atención desde el fondo que le alejó sus pensamientos

¿Ese perro?-

El mismo perro enorme y negro que acompañaba aquel hombre lobo que por poco le mata, ¿que acaso ese perro está ahí en la luna llena? pensó

El perro extrañadamente se le acercó y le olfateó, ella sentía un poco de miedo, pero mucha mas curiocidad por el mismo

¿amiguito, que haces tu aquí?Le dijo al perro, este solo emitió un rugidito... de pronto , el aullido de un lobo, que le parelizó el corazón, pero antes de que hiciera algo, el perro le empujó hacia un aula vacia

La chica cayó golpeandose fuerte, y al ver la agresión del perro, agarró una tabla floja del piso y le pegó agresivamente al perro, este chilló con un aullido que se escuchó agonizante, cosa que le partió el corazón, y fué a ver como estaba el can negro que había caído lejos detras de las mesas.

Con curiocidad ,se acercó a ver como estaba el perrito, tenia miedo, no era un perro cualquiera, o su dueño no rería cualquiera, cuando removió una tabla que había quedado sobre el perro se dió cuenta que, ya no era un perro era...

¿Black?-preguntó al ver al chico inmovil tumbado en el piso con sangre que le escurría, rapidamente fué a su auxilio, le examinó la cara, tenía el golpe con rajada en la mejilla y le sangraba mucho

Black, Black!- intentaba despertar al muchacho, pero este no lo hacía

Le arrastró hasta un lugar mas comodo,con una manta como almuadilla, utilizó su gabardina para taparlo, le limpió la sangre de su cara y se veía como un pequeño niño,muy tierno y atractivo. Le evocó un sentimiento maternal que solo tienen las mijeres.

No podía llevarlo a su sala común, no sería bien recibido, no quería arriesgarse a que la expulsaran llebandolo a la enfermeria a las 5:30 o la hora que fuese, así que lo cuidó, todo lo que restaba de la madrugada, hasta que quedó dormida juntó a el.

Eran las 10:00 am cuando despertó, ahora ella estaba enbuelta en su gabardina con una camisa de Black como almuadilla.El chico ya no estaba ahí, ni un restro de sangre. El desayuno había pasado, y a esa hora tenian clase de Herbología, así que no perdió tiempo y corrió a cambiarse.

¿Donde estabas?-Preguntó Wendy con disgusto

¿yo?-no supo que responder

Que pasó?-Otra preguntó al a vez

Por que no llegaste a desayunar?-

Muchas preguntas le invadieron de momento para responderlas, pero una fué la que le hizo detener el los pistolazos de las otras...

Katrine, podemos hablar?-Dijo Sirius tras de ella...

_**c o n t i n u a r a**_

Hola amiguis! huy! tengo tiempo limitado. Así que les debo respuestas de R/R ... sorrys! ya me tengo que ir byes! besos y abrasos a todas! haa y gracias por leer! n . n chaus!


	4. EL MAESTRO

Huff, no he tenido mucho tiempo de seguirle a este fic, y creanme que a la historia le he puesto empeño. He logrado este tiempito para escribir la 4ta parte...

_**El maestro**_

¿Podemos hablar?-Preguntó Balck con un poco de timidez en su voz, estaba algo nervioso, Katrine no pudo evitar notar como escondía sus manos en sus bolcillos y como apretaba los dientes lijeramente haciendo y tenzado en su mandibula

La chica centrina no supo que responder,algo negativo estaba por pasar, luego de que su ojos recorrieran las extrañas actitudes del nerviosismo de Black asentó la cabeza muy disretamente.

Ambos se apartaron del colectivo social, a una esquina con dos butacas abandonadas. El profesor les miró con curiocidad y algunos tambien les miraban con extrañeza, a Sirius no le parecia importar mucho.

Creo que ahora sabes la verdad- dijo este en voz baja

¿Que verdad?- preguntó ella con confución

Sabes que tengo la habilidad de transformarme- confirmó con pasiencia

Sirius miró hacia abajo meditando lo que hiba a decir, y Katrine pudo notar una herida cubierta con venda en su mejilla

Me asusté, lo siento- respondió esta con un tono muy bajo

Solo quiero pedirte, que...-dió varios giros a sus ojos - Es muy importante que te quedes con el secreo- dijo determinado

si- contestó

No nos conocemos bien y sé que tus amigas estan interesadas en mi- dijo con un poco de vanidad- solo quiero pedirte el favor, de que no lo comentes, que no se sepa, es en verdad muy importante que no comentes nada de lo que pasó a noche-

No te preocupes, yo tambien me metería en problemas si lo cuento- dijo esta causando un poco mas de confienza a Sirius -tu secreto está bien guardado-... antes de que surja un silencio incomodo entre estos dos, algo cruzó por su mente, que no tubo tiempo de analizar si sería buena idea o no, simplemente escapó de su mente para combertirse en palabras...-enseñame- le dijo

¿Que?-

Enseñame a trasformarme-insistió

Pero... tu? que?.. por que?-

Black, te lo pido, enseñame a trasformarme-

¿Quieres ser animago?-

porfavor- pidió

tienes que ser muy discreta- dijo- y tienes que asegurarte que nadie mas lo sepa, te meterías en problemas si alguien mas lo supiera-

¿Eso es un "si" ?-

Si, si mantienes tu promesa y tus precausiones, y ten en cuenta que no es algo facil ni seguro-

La chica sonrrió

¿Que día puedes salir de noche?-

todos-

Bien, el lunes, nos reuniremos en secreto, detras de los viveros-

bien, el lunes será-

el lunes será, a la una de la madrugada, cuando todos estén dormidos-

bien-

bien-

Un momento se quedaron callados, incomodamente callados, hasta que el timbre sonó a lo lejos...

Nos veremos el lunes-

ok-

Tienes que decirnos- Su amiga rogó

Vennia, ya te lo he dicho, Sirius piensa que soy pariente de un amigo suyo, para eso me habló- dijo falsamente

Claro que no- Wendy negó la cabeza- Algo paso a noche, y tienes que contarnos que fué-

No , nada pasó a noche-

Entonces donde estubiste toda lamañana-

Ya lo dije, me quedé dormida en la sala común-

Nadie te vió ahí-

Yo solo cuento lo que pasó, ustedes son las que no quieren creer, Sirius no tiene nada interesante que contarme-

¿Por que no te creo?- dijo con tono incredulo

Yo solo digo lo que pasó-

Fué a dormir como de costumbre, sus amigas hablando de lo maravilloso de Sirius y vanalidades, mientras ella comenzó a pensar...

Ser animago, porfin, podre tocar el sol, podre salir, me siento tan feliz- cerró los ojos con emoción y cuado los abrió vió que tenia algo en sus manos, una camisa de hombre, la camia que Sirius le dio como almuadilla, para no lebantar sospechas entre sus amigas, la guardó en un cajón, apagó la vela y durmió...

Era la una de la mañana, el lunes, Katrine estaba con su varita en alto con un lumus en el aire, esperando pasiente a Black

Un perro se hacercó y le ladró

Sirius- se alegró

El perro se lebantó en dos patas y en un parpadeo tomó forma de un chico con pijama lijera -Sigueme-dijo con discreción

Sin comprender bien Katrine lo siguió , llegaron al castillo y subieron algunos pisos hasta un cuarto muy escondido que jamas había visto en su vida

Sirius abrió la puerta a un salón despejado con una almuadila y una enciclopedia completa de trasnformaciones..

Te tardaste mucho preparando esto?- preguntó

Nah, es el cuarto de los menesteres, lo hemos descubierto mis amigos y yo, todo lo que necesites aparece-

que util-

Bien pues empecemos- aplaudió con animo Sirius- Antes que nada tienes que concertrarte 100 en ti, no necesitaras varita, por que canalizaras toda la magia a ti misma-

ajam-

sientate y piensa en tu personalidad-

¿ puedo pensar en mi personalidad, no c como pensar en mi personalidad -

Necesito un poyo- dijo Sirius y enseguida apareció a su derecha un libro "Descubriendo mi personalidad"- Ho jo jo, por eso amo este cuarto- rió... ¿Como te ves a ti mismo?-leyo

¿Tengo que decirlo en voz alta?-

No no es necesario, tienes que concentrarte dentro de ti-

Como me veo a mi misma-Penso dentro de si -Me veo como el ser mas patetico de todos, con miedo a todo y todos, un mar de inseguridades, sumergida en mi misma, estancada en la amargura en un abujero de depresion-

¿Esta todo bien?- preguntó Black al ver su gesticulacion algo retraida

si- contestó segura, ¿que mas?

Bien hora-leyo el libro- tienes que concentrarte en como los demas piensan de ti-

¿Que?-

Si, ¿Que piensan tus amigos de ti, facil

Bueno, es que no tengo idea de que piensen de mi-

¿como no vas a saber?-

Nunca les he preguntado-

Bueno, preguntame-

he?- dijo ruburizada- Bueno Black, dime, ¿que piensas de mi?-

Bueno yo pienso que- se detubo pensativo- no es algo facil decir que pienso de ti- ahora Sirius tambien se ruborizo- pienso que eres una niña muy agradable, no eres presumida ni te gusta llamar la atencion, es lo contrario, pareces atenta a los demas sin embargo no te gusta imitar a los que te rodean, tienes mucha mas personalidad. Tambien eres muy misteriosa y diferente, todo un enigma y se siente una curiocidad por saber que peinsas, que cruza por tu mente.Te ves tan vulnerable y sencible, pero a la vez , mucho mas fuerte que otros. Eres acomedida y te preocupas por los demas, muy diferente para los de tu tipo, eres una persona con corazón bondadoso y muy lindo rostro, sexy combinación...-rió cautivadiramente

Katrine no sabía por donde meter la cabeza, estaba realmente avergonzada y por extraña ocación en su blanca cara se colorearon dos chapizas rojas

Saben, siempre hemos dicho "Dios le da pan a quien no tiene dientes", esto quiere decir que la suerte unos los decean otros, por extraño e injusto que suene, quizas es una prueva mas por reforsarnos la envidia, ¿por que dios hace esto? sumergirnos a uno de los pecados capitales, nunca lo sabremos en vida, Katrine sabía que sus amigas la matarian por envidia, por estar en su lugar. Quizas Sirius le diga a sí a cuanta mujer se le cruze, pero era la primera vez que a ella le decían esto, la primera vez que en su vida pudo sentirse linda y estaba segura, era la primera Ravenclaw que Sirius le dirigio las palabras: "eres una persona con corazón bondadoso y muy lindo rostro, sexy combinación".

je gracias- dijo ella con una aestima un escalon lebantada

por nada- rio lijeramente- concentrate, si decearas tener una habilidad que no tienes y solo un animal tiene , ¿cual sería?- Black regresó a su "clase"tratando de disimular su rubor, lo que hizo de nuevo regresar a su concentración a Katrine

Eso no es algo que me custe trabajo- se dijo a si misma- Los animales son libres, y pueden tocar los rayos del sol, no les importa que suceda a su alrededor, ellos solamente duisfrutan su libertad- dijo misntras se visualizaba entre los ares de manera gloriosa, -no quiero ser animal nocturno, al contrario, ver siempre la luz del día- ahora se visualizó frente al sol.

Cuando menos se dieron cuanta, había pasado 1 hora

El tiempo vuela- Dijo Black- La leccion del día terminó, nos veremos la proxima semana-

Si es un poco tarde y me qudaré dormida- dijo ella con un bostezo - muchas gracias Black

Dime Sirius- dijo este con una mueca agradable- buenas noches-

Buenas noches-

Concentrate, en un animal que tenga tu corazón y la virtud que como humano no tienes, buenas noches-

Por ultimo una ligera sonrisa amistosa por parte de ambos


	5. Pobre criatura

Ya me olvidado de este fic… rayos que mala maña de olvidarme de las historias que tan minuciosamente planee … bien haré esto tan apresurado como pueda, solo para comenzar a escribir la segunda parte que está aun mas interesante y ya no se diga la tercera esto es como un resumen de 4 capítulos en uno solo …………………………………………

·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.

Las semanas siguientes Katrine pasó las noches en su nueva clase particular de animago, por supuesto esto intrigar a sus amigas y compañeras de cuarto, siempre salía en la madrugada los lunes… ¿Qué estaba pasando?... se preguntaban …¿Qué se trae esta?...

En un intento por descubrir su secreto esculcaron sus cajones, y además de descubrir millones de dibujos bien logrados de los terrenos de Hogwarts y de Remus sentado en una perspectiva superior ,hallaron la camisa de Sirius Black.

Esa noche decidieron seguirla, para pillarla con las manos en la masa acostándose (según sus especulaciones) con su amor platónico Sirius Black.

-Vas mejorando considerablemente-decía Black en el cuarto de los menesteres junto a la chica Vampiro –Tu animal es volador sin duda, haz soltado un par de plumas- dijo fascinado mirando en sus manos una pluma blanca nieve

-Gracias Sirius- decía aquella con un lindo par de alas miniatura saliendo de su espalda.

Sirius sintió que era el momento, después de discutirlo varias veces con sus amigos le convenció que esa noche le declare su atracción hacia ella, pero Sirius era malo confesando amor, ya que las chicas eran las que se lo confesaban a él.

Confiado en sus tributos físicos y su carisma natural fue hasta ella y le besó en la boca.. antes de que ella pudiera siquiera apartarlo y negarle el atractivo, sus amigas saltaron al ataque.

Wendy:Traicionera!

Vennia: Zorra mal parida

Natasha: Putita de mierda

Ese fue el día en que por primera vez le declararon abiertamente la guerra a la vampiro y se le desmoronó la estima y el corazón.

A la mañana siguiente supo que sus nuevas enemigas no la querían compartiendo su cuarto, realmente estaba muy sola si pensaba que el ser vampiro era un castigo karmatico el no tener amigas le convirtió en un infierno en tierra.

En el gran comedor no sabía donde sentarse, así que solitariamente se sentó en la esquina de la mesa apartada del mundo.

-Mírenla pobre mustia muerta- gritó enfrente de todos Vennia al vez que todas las personas le dirigieron la mirada a Katrine

- La puta se follaba con Sirius toda la noche- complementó Wendy provocando miradas indignadas, burlonas y sorprendidas en todo el gran comedor, incluyendo de los merodeadores.

Katrine volteó a todos lados a punto del llanto, humillada y sintiéndose mierda

-Si alumnos de Hogwarts- Natasha gritó públicamente casi a punto de carcajear- Katrine es una vampiro puta-

Todos comenzaron a murmurar y secretearse mientras Sirius indignado se levantó de su asiento apunto de ir con ella.

-NO, NO SOY VAMPIRO- Gritó con lagrimas Katrine y todos quedaron profundamente callados

- ¿No?... por que no nos acompañas afuera y lo compruebas, a la luz del sol- retó burlonamente Vennia

Katrine se levantó de su asiento humillada, pero por un momento pensó que ponerse al sol dejaría callada a sus compañeras ,era mejor por salud emocional. Al momento todos los alumnos sedientos de chisme acompañaron a ver la escena.

Estaba ahí, delante de la puerta que da hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts y las 3 compañeras salieron primero al radiante sol mientras dudando y temerosa Katrine estaba a unos pasos de alejarse de la sombra.

-No les compruebes nada, sabemos que no eres vampiro- dijo Lily detrás de Katrine que inesperadamente le defendió y se puso delante de las 3 amigas- ¿Les parece que se ven inteligentes y superiores tratando así a esta chica?- les regañó – Estan interesadas en Black y piensan que humillando a esta niña él se fijara en ustedes- negó con la cabeza enfadada – Las que resultan penosas son ustedes, por que a Sirius no le atrae la estupidez humana- declaró defensora mientras las 3 chicas la miraban con odio y todos los alumnos hacían gestos y sonidos de excitación por una posible pelea.

-Katrine no necesita abogados sangre sucia- respondió Natasha en tono agresivo – No tiene como tapar su vampirismo, QUE CAMINE HACIA EL SOL- dijo severamente y todos al unísolo giraron la cabeza hacia Katrine que se mantenía a la sombra.

Ella pensó que su poco orgullo terminaría sepultado si no lo hacía, pensó que por ser semi vamipiro quizás no le pasara tanto o no surtiera un efecto catrasfal como el ser completamente vampiro.

Así que dio un paso hacia el sol

Todos esperaban un derretimiento, un agonizante dolor, un evaporamizamiento o que se convirtiera en piedra… pero nada pasó. Katrine al igual que a sus amigas estaban sin habla al ver que no pasaba nada.

Los espectadores morbosos estaban desilusionados por el show que no tuvieron y bajaron la cabeza.

Pero… lentamente un extraño vapor salió de la piel centrina y blanca de Katrine, que por primera vez era iluminada como nunca. Todos se detuvieron a observar sorprendidos.

Katrine comenzó a sentir punzadas por toda la piel en contacto con el sol y muchos comenzaron a reir otros hacer gritos ahogados y otros mas a mirar silenciosos.

La piel rápidamente comenzó a grietarse como pared vieja y ella comenzó a gritar de dolor, ahora los espectadores miraban horrorizados sin saber como actuar, inmóviles por que no sabían como actuar. Se intentó regresar a la sombra pero era tarde por que su cuerpo se convulsionaba.

Las tres chicas miraban sorprendidas y algo arrepentidas a la vez, Sirius no lo soportó y fue el primero en ir hacia ella, Lily corrió a su ayuda también y le tapó con la túnica mientras Black la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a la enfermería.

En la enfermería vasto con un antídoto de la enfermera para recuperarse considerablemente. Aunque sabía que su orgullo y estima nunca estarían sanos por el resto de su vida.

Hasta entonces, pensaba que lo peor que había vivido en su vida pasó, pero no estaba ni cerca de lo que estaba por pasar.

McGonagall le llamó para que fuera a la oficina de Dumbledore. Quizás por el humillante asunto que acababa de ocurrir.

Al estar ahí se encontró con Potter y Evans extrañamente, la idea de un regaño se le esfumó.

- Los he citado aquí por que algo muy duro ha ocurrido-Dijo Dumbledore en voz baja y triste nadie comprendía bien – Están aquí por que sus padres fueron acecinados por Voldemort-


	6. Vida en las mazmorras

Si este será como el pasado, un resumen, para acabar lo antes posible el fic y comenzar con la segunda parte….

·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.

Katrine se sentía el peor de los dolores en toda su vida, su madre muerta, sin parientes, la humillación publica, el desprecio de sus amigas y el que el castaño de Griffindor supiera su sangre vampirezca.

Pasó aislada en la biblioteca el resto del semestre, a penas compartiendo palabras con Sirius y Lily de vez en cuando. Ellos se habían convertido en sus únicos amigos en todo Howgarts.

Finalizando el semestre no supo a donde ir, su madre muerta, sin amigos donde vivir.

-Puedes quedarte en el castillo- sugirió Dumbledore –y ayudar a Slughorn con las pociones-

La chica lo aceptó pero antes tendría que ir a su casa por todas sus pertenencias y propiedades de su madre.

Su madre y ella vivían en un convento, no eran para nada adineradas, su madre era una bruja monja que resultó embarazada.

Katrine se llevó consigo una fuente de recuerdos que le destrozaban el corazón. Fotos, ropa, juguetes, en fin millones de cosas, muchas las donó para la caridad de las monjas, otras para caridad de orfanatos. El padre, mejor amigo de su madre y el que fue su como su abuelo le pidió que hablaran a solas un momento.

A la sombra de un ángel enorme de piedra le contó el pasado de su madre:

_Era una monja que ayudaba a miserables a encontrar el camino de la luz. Una vez amistó con un sujeto solitario el cual nunca salía de su adinerada casa. El sujeto resultó enamorarse de ella, pero ella por razones obvias no le correspondió así que le violó y resultó embarazada de Katrine. Fue acogida en el convento con mucha aceptación de sus amistades. El sujeto fue al convento a reclamar a una mujer y ella misma lo acecinó clavándole un crucifijo en corazón, pues le sujeto era vampiro._

Katrine quedó en shock nunca había sabido de la procedencia de su sangre vampirezca su madre y ni una persona le había dado explicación alguna.

_Lo extraño es que aquel hombrea la mujer que reclamaba no elra la madre era Katrine . Al morir sus pertenencias según él había escrito pasarían a la madre, ella donó todo a caridad la mansión, el dinero, sus propiedades, todo y solamente conservó algo con ella, un cuadro envuelto del sujeto que según estaba escrito era solamente para una persona, para Katrine._

El padre le entregó a Katrine el cuadro envuelto de su padre, de su sangre vampiresa.

Ella regresó al castillo donde pasó todas las vacaciones aprendiendo arduamente pociones extra junto a Slughorn. Lo curioso es que no era la única que estaba ahí, ya que varias personas del club de Slughorn estaba ahí, como por ejemplo Lily, Snape entre otros. Pero con quien mejor amistó fue con una extraña chica antisocial llamada Luna Mayer de Ravenclaw, una castaña de ojos grandes como asustados y boca pequeña, era un año menor a ella.

Lily era un gran apoyo para ella tambien, también era una fuente de información de Sirius y James. Le contaba como James y Lily comenzaron a interesarse, James no era mas el chico arrogante e infantil, con la muerte de sus padres maduró considerablemente y Lily le tomó gracia, ambos se apoyaron mutuamente con la muerte de sus padres. Sirius, que había vivido el ultimo año como hermano de James se había independizado y ahora tenía un departamento, una moto y vida propia como la de un adulto.

Katrine le quería preguntar de Lupin, pero la vergüenza no le dejaba preguntar de él, seguía enamorada de un sujeto que no conocía.

Empezó su ultimo año, 7mo año, todo era diferente ahora con el levantamiento de Voldemort. Circulaban noticias por todas partes pero todos confiaban que no sea tan grave. A Katrine no le importaba en lo mas mínimo esta noticia.

Pidió a Dumbledore que cambiara de habitación en Ravenclaw, a la habitación de Mayer su nueva mejor amiga, con quien compaginaba mucho.

Sus 3 enemigas siempre le hacían mala cara, pero Dumbledore le tenia un cariño especial a Katrine por su condición y su vida y les prohibió a las 3 ravenclaws dirigirles pasadas malas a la vampiro.

En una de las fiestas de Slughorn conoció a un Griffindor amigo de Evans, un chico extremadamente raro que era muy bueno en pociones, su nombre, Eduard Lovegood, un chico que le gustaba inventar toda clase de locuras incoherentes.

Katrine le invitó a pasar con ella y su amiga Mayer el tiempo libre en pociones.

Una cualidad de los vampiros es que aprenden rápidamente cualquier cosa que se les enseñe y son extremadamente perceptivos, así que Katrine se convirtió en la mejor alumna de pociones y pasaba todo el tiempo en la mazmorra.

Dejó de ver por cuestión de tiempo a Lily y Sirius, ya no se diga a Lupin. Ahora estaba concentrada en aprender a la perfección pociones de la "a" la "z" todas las pócimas mágicas.

Snape, también pasaba mucho tiempo en la mazmorra, pero aislado de la gente. Katrine un buen día se sentó a platicar con él. El chico simpatizó con ella ambos igual de raros y de antisociales se complementaron bien. Mientras el chico ojeaba como hacer pociones en su libro de pociones ella le daba tips y consejos que él iba anotando en pequeños mensajitos en su libro, le resultaban muy útiles.

Era tan buena en pociones que todo lo que hiciera era espectacular un día Mayer le metió una idea en la cabeza:

-¿Por que no haces una poción que te haga ser maga totalmente?-

-Por que no puedo es imposible-

-Bah! Ni una poción es imposible para ti-

Y era justamente lo que se le metió en la cabeza, una obsesión por descubrir una poción que le haga ver la luz del sol, y por supuesto que Mayer y Eduard le ayudarían a encontrar la formula.

Después de meses de investigación descubrieron que necesitaban la poción para re- genarizarse el cuerpo la cual no existía y ellos inventarían. Así que pasaban obsesivamente todos los días a dedicarse a este invento.

Snape por otra parte también estaba obsesionado con inventar una nueva formula, la cual agudizara la mente en oclumancia y legilimancia. Después de un agotador día de clases Katrine se acercó a Snape para relajarse descubriendo pociones y le ayudó toda la noche y madrugada en hacer posible su invento y finalmente logró sacar unas cuantas gotas muy poderosas del o que llamaron "El agilizador".

Estaban tan emocionados por su invento que olvidaron anotar la formula de la poción, solo se les ocurrió probarla para ver si funcionaban.

Snape fue el primero en acceder como conejillo de indias, con un gotero, colocó una gota sobre su lengua y enseguida algo extraño ocurrió… El chico empezó a retorcerse en el piso y a gritar escandalosamente. Decía sin parar "Me va a estallar, la cabeza, me estallará" Katrine no sabía que hacer, rápidamente fue por alguna poción que le hiciera vomitar o algo por el estilo, pero antes de que se encontrara alguna el chico estaba inconsciente en el piso con sangre escurriendo de su nariz.


End file.
